Sem você
by Hina Hyuuga
Summary: Sasuke percebe todos os erros que cometeu em sua vida e quando finalmente descobre o amor que sente por Hinata Hyuuga, ele descobre que ela está de casamento marcado. *SasuHina*


**Naruto como todos sabem não me pertence, pois se pertencesse já teria dado uma boa lição no Sasuke por ser tão idiota e não teria matado o lindo do Itachi. hehehe...**

**  
A música incluída nesta fic é ****Here Without You do 3 Doors Down****. Vale a pena escutar a música, pois ela é linda e acho que tem tudo a ver com a fic.**

**SEM VOCÊ**

**SASUKE POV**

Caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha sem rumo, a chuva caia forte sobre minha cabeça, como se lavasse minha alma suja e destroçada. Ainda não consigo acreditar no rumo que minha vida tomou, bem, mas não tenho porque reclamar, eu fui o único culpado pela minha desgraça.

Matei meu irmão por nada, ataquei minha vila por nada, deixei há anos meus amigos por nada, deixei o meu grande amor por nada. Segui uma vida apenas de mentiras. E agora estou aqui lamentando pela vida que podia ter com você, pois nosso amor não tem mais solução. Amanhã será o selamento da minha desgraça, amanhã verei o meu grande amor com olhos da cor da lua se casar com outro, outro que é nada mais, nada menos que seu primo, Neji Hyuuga.

Mas do que posso reclamar, há anos segui um rumo onde você não poderia fazer parte, um rumo que me tornou um shinobi frio e sem sentimentos, clamado apenas pelo ódio insano, pela raiva de saber que seu próprio irmão matou toda a sua família, que lhe tirou toda a felicidade. Enquanto estava lá, alimentando cada vez mais o meu ódio, você estava aqui, preparando-se para liderar o seu clã.

Lembro-me perfeitamente da minha surpresa e todos os sentimentos que me afligiram quando retornei para Konoha com o único objetivo de recomeçar, iniciando em recuperar a amizade que a anos joguei fora do Naruto e te conquistar. Este era meu principal objetivo, que foi todo por água a baixo ao saber que você estava de casamento marcado com seu primo. Depois disso, não tive coragem de expor meus sentimentos, tinha medo de receber uma negativa. Mentira, na verdade fui covarde demais para lutar pelo seu amor.

**A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

_(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho, Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto)_

**A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same**

_(Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio, E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira)_

**But all the miles that separate**

_(Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam)_

**They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

_(Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face)_

Não sei quanto tempo eu vaguei pelas ruas desertas e chuvosas, mas ao levantar o rosto percebi para onde meus pés havia me levado, estava em frente ao seu clã. Mas uma coisa eu não tinha idéia, porque meus pés me levaram para justamente ali. Não queria ver o quanto você estava feliz pelo seu casamento e numa hora dessas da madruga, você já devia estar dormindo, preparando-se para acordar bem disposta para o seu casamento.

Ao ter este pensamento cerrei os punhos nervosamente, não acreditava de como pude ter sido tão covarde e orgulhoso de não ter lutado por você Hinata e agora eu estava aqui, em frente a sua mansão lamentando por uma coisa que eu não fiz o mínimo esforço para ter.

A chuva estava cada vez mais grossa e forte, parecia que o céu estava desabando sobre Konoha. Quando dei por mim já estava sobre a sacada de seu quarto parado. Via uma pequena luz azul vinda do quarto, onde conseguia visualizá-la dormindo tranquilamente. Aproximei-me da cama onde conseguia ver o seu rosto alvo e seus cabelos negros azulados caindo displicentes sobre seu rosto e pelo lençol branco da cama, um lindo contraste. Você estava descoberta e dormia como um feto. Admirei o seu corpo esbelto e cheio de curvas que conseguia visualizar muito bem, devido a camisola rosa bebê que você usava. Como você estava com as pernas dobradas, a camisola havia levantado um pouco, mostrando uma parte de suas coxas e suas tão torneadas pernas. Foi neste momento que me arrependi amargamente de não ter exposto meus sentimentos por você Hinata, foi aqui que eu percebi o quão idiota fui este tempo todo.

Uma vento frio adentrou o quarto fazendo seu corpo tremer na cama, foi aí que percebi que havia deixado a porta da sacada aberta ao entrar, caminhei até lá e a fechei sem fazer muito barulho para você acordar, mas já era tarde demais.

- S-Sasuke-san? - ouvi a sua voz melodiosa e fraca dizendo. Olhei para trás e vi você sentada sobre a cama me olhando um pouco confusa. Acho que você devia estar imaginando o que um louco como eu devia estar fazendo ali no seu quarto, totalmente ensopado.

Agora eu estava ali, chocado e sem saber o que fazer, tinha que arrumar uma desculpa pelo menos descente para estar no quarto de uma mulher que eu mal falei na vida.

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)_

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

_(Eu penso em você, baby, E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)_

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)_

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_(E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu)_

**HINATA POV**

Acordei ao sentir um ar frio bater contra meu corpo que estava descoberto, me fazendo arrepiar um pouco. Sentei-me na cama ainda sonolenta, foi quando eu vi alguém fechando a porta da sacada. Fiquei um pouco assustada de início, podia ser um inimigo, mas forçando um pouco a visão notei que era uma pessoa conhecida para mim e que parecia ter saído de meus sonhos.

- S-Sasuke-san? - falei vendo ele olhar para trás com um semblante assustado. Foi só agora que notei que ele estava todo molhado, respingando água por todo o chão. Perguntei-me o que ele estaria fazendo aqui todo ensopado e dentro do meu quarto. Visualizando-o melhor e com a luz fraca do abajur não consegui conter que meus olhos passeassem pelo corpo definido do Uchiha e que estava bem evidenciado pela roupa molhada e colada. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e meu coração acelerou de um modo que parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer minuto. Ainda não acreditava que meu sonho estava ali no meu quarto em carne e osso.

Levantei-me da cama e caminhei até você, que observava cada passo que eu dava em sua direção. Parei na sua frente e disse tentando tirar aquele silêncio constrangedor que havia se instalado:

- Estava tentando fugir da chuva? - disse em tom brincalhão e encarando diretamente o seu rosto, não queria olhar para o seu corpo, pois poderia acabar fazendo alguma loucura.

Ai Sasuke... Se você soubesse o quanto que eu te amei durante esses anos que esteve fora, quer dizer, até hoje eu ainda te amo. Mas o que eu posso fazer, nosso amor é impossível e agora estou de casamento marcado e que ainda é para amanhã. E também, até parece que você iria achar graça numa garota tão sem graça e sem sal como eu. Mas também, mesmo que você me amasse, já seria tarde demais para esse amor.

- Estava fugindo sim, mas meus pés me trouxeram aqui por outra coisa. - ao ouvir você dizer isso, senti meu corpo esquentar por inteiro. Não consegui me conter e acabei perguntando sem pensar:

- E o que te trouxe aqui? - perguntei de cabeça baixa.

Apenas senti você se aproximar de mim, logo sua mão gelada tocou meu rosto fazendo um arrepio passar por toda a extensão de meu corpo. Fechei os olhos sentindo melhor o toque e logo você levantou meu rosto e eu abri os olhos encontrando os seus ônix.

**The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello**

_(Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr, Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer 'olá')_

**I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go**

_(Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada, Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos)_

**SASUKE POV**

Ao fitar seus lindos olhos perolados não agüentei mais, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava te dizer o que me atormentava, mesmo que no fim você me rejeitasse.

- Me perdoe, me perdoe por ter sido tão covarde. - comecei olhando seus olhos que demonstravam confusão - Amo você Hinata. Sei que já é tarde para dizer isso, mas amo você. - completei vendo seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa. Depois não sei o que deu em mim, mas não quis ouvir sua resposta, a única coisa que fiz foi cobrir seus lábios quentes com os meus frios.

Beijei-te com paixão, queria demonstrar naquele beijo o quão grande era o meu amor. Fiquei feliz quando senti você correspondendo ao beijo com timidez, sentia que você queria aquele beijo tanto quanto eu queria. Não queria parar de te beijar, mas a necessidade de respirar falou mais alto, então tivemos que nos separar com muita dificuldade. Ainda próximos, abri os olhos e vi que os seus ainda se encontravam fechados, você tinha um sorriso feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste no rosto. Quando abriu os olhos vi pequenas lágrimas começarem a se formar nas suas pérolas, as deixando ainda mais brilhantes.

- Por que você demorou tanto? - me perguntou com um sorriso miúdo nos lábios e com os olhos lacrimejantes - E-Eu também te amo muito Sasuke. - ao ouvir você dizer que me amava não agüentei e te abracei fortemente. Não ligava se estava molhando sua camisola com minha roupa molhada, só queria sentir você perto de mim, mesmo que essa fosse a última vez que iria tê-la em meus braços.

- Não se case Hinata? Não se case com ele? - pedi como uma súplica. Agora que eu sabia que você me amava, não queria viver longe de ti. Mas como eu podia fazer um pedido desse, sabia que você não iria voltar atrás nas suas obrigações e também para você o bem de seu clã vem sempre em primeiro lugar, sobrepõe até a sua própria felicidade.

Senti suas mãos apertarem com força a minha blusa, assim como sentia suas lágrimas quentes molharem também a minha blusa. Ouvi sua voz suave e embargada pelo choro:

- Não posso, eu queria muito, mas não posso. - e logo depois seu corpo se afastou do meu, fazendo-me senti frio, acho que já havia me acostumado com o calor de seu corpo.

Depois disso não ouve mais nenhuma palavra, nem de sua parte como da minha. Não precisávamos de palavras, sabíamos o que passava na mente do outro apenas com um olhar. Sabia que já havia lhe perdido, sentia como se houvessem quilômetros que nos separassem. Mas não queria ir embora dali assim e quando dei por mim, já havia caminhando até você e nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo urgente e desesperado.

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)_

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

_(Eu penso em você, baby, E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)_

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)_

**And tonight, it's only you and me**

_(E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu)_

Abracei-te fortemente, enquanto uma batalha de línguas acontecia em nossas bocas. A cada segundo sua camisola estava cada vez mais molhada e a cada segundo o desejo e a paixão nos consumia por completo. Nessa noite chuvosa Hinata, você seria minha pelo nosso amor, pelo nosso amor proibido. Essa seria nossa primeira e última noite de amor.

A cada minuto o beijo e as carícias se tornavam mais ousadas e lascivas, nossas roupas já se encontravam no chão e as únicas peças que separavam nossos corpos eram nossas roupas íntimas. Deslizei minhas mãos que já haviam tirado tantas vidas e que agora lhe proporcionavam prazer pelo seu corpo até as suas coxas, a suspendendo até o meu quadril, enquanto você enlaçava suas pernas torneadas e esbeltas em volta de mim. Caminhei até a cama e lhe deitei ali, sentindo-a relaxar. Deitei sobre seu corpo e novamente nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo cheio de amor e paixão.

Tocávamos-nos com urgência e ao mesmo tempo com carinho, queríamos gravar em nossas memórias este momento, para que depois lembrássemos deles em nossos sonhos. Te amo muito Hinata e queria lhe proporcionar o imenso prazer que sei que o seu noivo nunca vai poder lhe proporcionar.

Logo nos livramos dos empecilhos das roupas que nos separavam, sentíamos o corpo um do outro, assim como sentíamos o desejo que exalava de nossos corpos.

Antes de tornarmos um só, olhei dentro de seus olhos pedindo permissão para continuar esse ato máximo do amor entre um homem e uma mulher e sua resposta veio num sorriso, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Então finalmente nos tornamos um só, de corpo e alma, momento que foi esperado em todos esses anos que ficamos separados e pensávamos que não nos amávamos.

Não sei quantos minutos ficamos naquela sintonia entre nossos corpos, parecia que eles fossem feitos um para o outro. Até que chegamos ao ápice do prazer carnal e caímos exaustos e muito suados sobre a cama. Saí de dentro de você e me deitei ao seu lado, enquanto a aconchegava em meus braços. E enfim dormirmos um nos braços do outro, enquanto a chuva caia forte lá fora e não pensamos em Neji, em clã, em casamento, em nada, naquela noite éramos somente você e eu.

**HINATA POV**

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e a primeira coisa que vi foi seu rosto que dormia serenamente. Olhei lá para fora e percebi que ainda estava escuro e que a chuva já havia parado, mas percebia que em poucas horas o dia iria amanhecer. Olhei para o seu rosto novamente e afastei uma mecha de sua franja que caia displicente sobre seu rosto. Sorri miúdo ao me lembrar da noite anterior, noite em que finalmente tive meu grande amor em meus braços, infelizmente noite que eu sabia que era a nossa primeira e última. Agora eu tinha que voltar para a realidade, a realidade de que iria me casar em algumas horas e que não era com você.

Lágrimas novamente preencheram meus olhos enquanto me levantava da cama puxando o lençol comigo. Fiquei te olhando dormindo como um anjo na cama, mas tinha que fazer isso, não tinha mais escapatória. Aproximei minha mão direita vagarosamente de você e lhe balancei os ombros para acordá-lo, meu coração cada vez mais apertado dentro do peito.

- Sasuke... - chamei quando vi você piscar os olhos algumas vezes acordando. Logo seu olhar estava centrado em mim e acho que você percebeu a minha angústia. Não consegui sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo, então abaixei os olhos, não queria ter que encarar seus olhos naquele momento. Então, juntando toda a minha força de vontade, disse o que tinha que ser dito:

- Vá embora? - e logo depois dessas palavras olhei para você e o que vi fez quase eu mudar de idéia e deixar tudo para trás para fugir com você. Eu sei que eu estava te machucando com essas palavras Sasuke, mas também estavam me machucando demais.

**SASUKE POV**

- Vá embora? - ao ouvir aquilo, senti como se meu coração tivesse sido perfurado por várias kunais. A maior dor do mundo não era nem comparada àquela que eu senti quando ouvi a mulher que eu amo dizer para eu ir embora.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Vista-se e vá embora, é o melhor que se pode fazer. - houve uma pausa em que você lutava contra as lágrimas que pareciam querer transbordar de seus olhos - É muito tarde para nós Sasuke, é tarde para o nosso amor. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é nos afastarmos e lembrarmos d-dessa n-noite em n-nossos s-sonhos. - o final você completou com a voz embargada pelo choro que você não conseguia mais controlar. E você tinha toda razão Hinata, era muito tarde para nós.

Enquanto você virava de costas, eu me levantei da cama e comecei a me vestir e neste tempo flashs da nossa noite tórrida de amor vinham em minha mente. Juro que senti um grande aperto dentro de mim, ainda me culpava pela minha covardia de não ter me declarado antes e assim ter evitado essa dor que eu sabia que ambos sentíamos. Terminei de me vestir e me virei para você que ainda estava de costas e cabeça baixa, até ouvia alguns soluços seus que tentava em vão abafá-los. Queria te abraçar e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas não fiz porque eu sabia que era mentira. NUNCA iria ficar bem.

- Hinata... Eu quero que saiba que sempre estará em meus sonhos. - foi a única coisa que disse antes de ir embora pelo mesmo lugar por onde havia chegado, a diferença é que não chovia mais.

Precisava sair dali, não conseguia te encarar mais, não agüentaria ver seus olhos transbordando em lágrimas e saber que não poderia fazer nada para pará-las. O melhor para se fazer naquele momento era sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que te raptasse a força e te levasse embora de Konoha. Juro que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, mas não seria justo com você Hinata.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

_(Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou)_

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_(É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor)_

**And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done**

_(E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito)_

**it gets hard but it won't take away my love**

_(É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor)_

**HINATA POV**

Senti seu chakra se afastando, então me virei sabendo que você não estava mais ali no quarto. Deitei-me novamente na cama, enquanto as lágrimas transbordavam por meus olhos sem a mínima vontade de pararem. Senti o seu cheiro de lavanda ainda sobre os lençóis, o seu calor ainda estava impregnado na cama.

Às vezes queria que você não tivesse se declarado e que essa noite nunca tivesse acontecido, talvez a dor que me consumia agora fosse menos dolorosa.

Chorei ainda por vários minutos até que peguei no sono novamente. Precisava estar bem disposta nesse dia que se segue, pois seria o dia do meu casamento. Pelo menos por fora, tinha que mostrar o quanto estava feliz e satisfeita com esse casamento por conveniências.

**Muitas horas depois...**

**SASUKE POV**

O sol já se escondia no horizonte e junto a escuridão começava a tomar conta da floresta. Apenas a lua iluminava o caminho por onde tomava e olhei para ela me lembrando de seus olhos perolados.

Neste mesmo minuto, você deve estar se casando com Neji Hyuuga e fazendo seus votos de casamento. Não fui ao casamento, não suportaria te ver se tornando esposa de outro. Na verdade, estou indo embora de Konoha porque não suportaria ver você nenhum dia na companhia do seu primo, agora seu marido.

Continuei seguindo o caminho que me afastava cada vez mais de Konoha e de você. Não tinha mais sentido eu viver ali, Konoha não era mais meu lugar, não sem você Hinata. Sinto muito por Naruto e Sakura que lutaram tanto para me trazer de volta, mas infelizmente não conseguiria ser feliz aí, quer dizer, acho que ser feliz nunca vou poder ser.

Não acho que um dia vamos nos reencontrar de novo Hinata, mas quero que saiba que sempre estará em minha mente e em meus sonhos pelo resto de minha vida. Nunca me esquecerei da única noite que a tive em meus braços e que também foi a última vez que nos vimos.

**I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária)_

**I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

_(Eu penso em você, baby, E eu sonho com você o tempo todo)_

**I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams**

_(Eu estou aqui sem você, baby, Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos)_

**And tonight girl, it's only you and me**

_(E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu...)_

**15 anos depois...**

**HINATA POV**

Estou aqui na área de treinamento dos Hyuugas. Hoje tenho dois filhos, Mizuni, uma mocinha de 13 anos de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. Ela é muito determinada como o pai, mas com a mesma delicadeza minha, pelo menos é isso que todos falam dela. O outro tem 15 anos e se chama Kairo. Bem, ele é o galã da vila e também a cópia fiel e perfeita do Sasuke. Os mesmo cabelos negros e arrepiados na parte de trás, aquele jeito sério característica dos Uchihas, mas que herdou a minha linhagem avançada o Byakugan. Sim, aquela única noite de amor nossa rendeu frutos.

Passei por muitas dificuldades quando Kairo nasceu, pois de cara todos notaram que ele não tinha nenhum traço de Neji, além do Byakugan. E apartir daí muitas fofocas e falatórios sobre minha pessoa começou a rolar por Konoha e posso dizer que eram coisas bem desagradáveis. Eram nestes momentos que eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, me dando forças quando já parecia que eu iria desistir. Neji começou a brigar muito comigo, por conta da minha infidelidade.

À medida que Kairo foi crescendo os papos começaram a diminuir, mas não quer dizer que acabaram, até hoje existe, só não dou muita importância. Depois quando Mizuni nasceu, posso dizer que as coisas entre Neji e eu começaram a melhorar e depois ele decidiu assumir Kairo como seu filho de uma vez, pois ele também o amava.

Neji com o tempo descobriu que o nosso filho na verdade era filho de Sasuke, quer dizer quem não sabia, a semelhança entre os dois era espantosa. Mas acho que ele preferiu ignorar isso e ir seguindo nossas vidas, mas ele NUNCA deixou ninguém tocar no nome do último sobrevivente Uchiha perto de Kairo ou Mizuni. Isso mesmo, Kairo nem imagina que não é filho de seu idolatrado pai Neji Hyuuga e se depender de Neji ele nunca vai saber.

Kairo e Mizuni são muito próximos, sempre treinam juntos e o irmão morre de ciúmes da irmã que já começa a chamar a atenção de garotos da sua idade.

É claro que ele já notou algumas diferenças entre ele e Mizuni e também já notou que ele não se parece muito com o pai. Às vezes desconfio que ele saiba que não é filho de Neji, mas acho que ele prefere ignorar estes pensamentos. E ele também já percebeu que o seu Byakugan é mais poderoso do que o da irmã, pois junto ele herdou algumas habilidades do Sharingan, como copiar jutsus e prender pessoas num genjutsu. Realmente ele se tornou um dos ninjas mais fortes da vila da folha, tenho certeza que Sasuke teria muito orgulho dele.

Neste momento, meus dois filhos estão aqui treinando na área de treinamento da mansão. É nestes momentos quando estou observando meus filhos é que me lembro de você Sasuke. Queria saber, onde você está numa hora destas? O que você diria quando soubesse que tem um filho? São tantas perguntas e sem nenhuma resposta.

Ainda me lembro da última frase que escutei de seus lábios - "Hinata... Eu quero que saiba que sempre estará em meus sonhos." - Sua voz grossa ainda ecoa em minha mente.

Fico feliz que você tenha me dado Kairo de presente, porque além de sempre sonhar com você todas as noites, olhando para ele me lembro de você como se estivesse aqui na minha frente. Pois olhando para o rosto de nosso filho, sempre vou ter uma lembrança de você, do meu Uchiha.

**FIM**

**Espero que todos vcs leitores que leram até aqui tenham gostado, pois foi feita com todo o carinho e amor para os fãs de SasuHina.**

**Um abração para todos vcs e um Feliz Natal do fundo do meu coração.**

**Não esqueçam das reviews?**

**Bjinhos,**

**Hina**


End file.
